


Scream

by LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Communication, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou/pseuds/LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou
Summary: "Have you ever felt the urge to scream until your voice disappears?"Magnus glanced up from his book at his boyfriend who slammed the loft door."Rough day at the office, my love?"





	Scream

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure exactly when in the TV storyline this is set, but I had fun writing it. 
> 
> It was completely random. I hope you all enjoy.

"Have you ever felt the urge to scream until your voice disappears?"

Magnus glanced up from his book at his boyfriend who slammed the loft door. 

"Rough day at the office, my love?" 

A sigh reverberated through the room as Alec dropped onto the couch next to Magnus. 

"When it seems I've made progress with the relationship between the Clave and the Downworld, someone reminds me it was just a single drop in an ocean of bullshit." 

Magnus put his book on the table in front of them before he turned his body towards the shadowhunter. 

"What happened, Alexander? I know better than anyone how much progress you've made."

"After everything the local Downworlders have done for us, the Clave still acts as if you are the Scum of the Earth. You could have easily let us all die and saved yourselves the trouble." 

"Decades of prejudice can't change in one meeting, Alexander. You've changed your mother's mind, and that is a huge victory on its own." 

Magnus reached for Alec's hand. He notices Alec smile, the joke breaking down the angst. 

"You're always right. Who would have thought Maryse Lightwood's opinions could change?"

"I told you not to underestimate a parent's love. Come here, sweetheart. My arms have felt empty all day." 

He shifted on the couch so Alec could move into his open arms. Magnus reveled in how perfect Alec fit next to him when they snuggled. Alec's head hit the best spot on his chest making it seem as others before were the wrong piece. He enjoyed running his fingers through the younger man's dark hair. Hearing the content sigh escape the lips of his lover. Cuddling never felt more intimate. 

Alec kissed his sternum, "how can you calm me down with such ease? For years, I was rigid. Even in my sleep. One hug from you, and I feel relief."

That made Magnus smile. He loved how comfortable Alec was with him. He shifted to kiss the top of Alec's head.

"Alexander, it is exhausting hiding from the truth. You've spent too much time in denial. Your fear made you analyze every situation. Not a word or action out of place due to an intense desire to keep your secret safe. You're only human." 

Alec nuzzled his face into Magnus' sweater. Magnus' heart fluttered, moments like this made him fall more in love. The uninhibited affection he received from Alec had been the biggest surprise. In the beginning, he was timid but as time progressed Alec never held back. 

"Magnus?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Thank you for showing me I deserve happiness. Thank you for not giving up on me."

Magnus smiled, "Alexander, you did that yourself. I just gave you a tempting incentive." 

Alec shifted so he could look up towards Magnus.

"I don't think I've ever told you how much it meant to me that you were interested in me. No matter what I did, it was never enough for my parents. The only people who cared were Jace, Izzy, and Max. I don't remember when I stopped feeling happy. One day I burdened with feelings I didn't want but stuck in a society that condemned people for less."

Alec inhaled slowly to steady his voice. 

"I settled for being in Jace's shadow. He was considered the superior warrior. My mother called him the poster child for the Shadowhunter community. Isabelle is a free spirit. She didn't feel the need to be the best. She indulged in pleasures I refused to allow. I didn't have the ability or choice. I felt if I played my cards right, I'd get the Institute from my parents. And that would be enough for me. I thought my plan was bulletproof, but then you entered my life. Nothing in my training prepared me for how you'd turn my life upside down. You picked me over Jace. That is something not even my mother has done." 

Magnus tightened his hold around Alec. He hated hearing how sad Alec used to feel. 

"I will always choose you, darling."

"You showed me that there was nothing wrong with me. I couldn't train the gay away. You said once that I'm innocent. I'm not. I had a few explicit fantasies. I just didn't allow myself to think they were possible."

"I had a feeling. You were overthinking the relationship like there was a procedure you needed to follow. Once I got you to understand there are no strict guidelines, you were more comfortable. I dare say more confident."

Magnus felt when Alec chuckled. The vibrations found a way into his chest. He would never tire of the beautiful sound that was Alec's laugh. 

"Magnus, you helped me find myself. Do you think that what happened at my sham of a wedding helped other Shadowhunters trapped in the closet?"

"Without a doubt. If the honorable Alexander Lightwood can come out, then some young Shadowhunter may feel they can do the same."

Alec sat up with a smile that shined in his eyes. 

"All I've ever wanted was to be known for doing something good."

Magnus leaned forward to press a chaste kiss on Alec's lips. 

"If I have anything to say about it, darling, people will be talking about all the good you are doing for centuries. I'll have a statue built in your honor."

"A statue? I'm sure you'll oversee the construction from start to finish," Alec teased. 

"Of course, my dearest Alexander. Who else knows every single detail of your body? It would be a tragedy if the statue didn't depict you as the incredibly strong, brave, and devastatingly handsome man you are." 

Alec stood up from the couch and pulled Magnus up towards him. 

"You make me feel I can do and be anything. I love you so much." 

"And I love you."

Magnus noticed Alec began to walk them back towards the bedroom door. Fingers breached the hem of Magnus' shirt. 

"How would you feel about going over those details right now?" 

Magnus right eyebrow raised while he reciprocated the smirk on Alec's face. 

"Alexander, what a brilliant idea. Let's test your urge and see how much you can scream before you lose your voice?" 

The minute the couple hit the bed Magnus was glad no one else lived in his building. He was greedy. The sounds Alec would be making are for his ears only. With each kiss, grunt, and moan Magnus memorized the man he loved with his whole heart. 

Alec may have laughed off Magnus' comment about a statue, but he should know by now when it came to his Alexander, he was nothing but serious.


End file.
